supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 2) 8
Synopsis for "Superman Meets The Collector of Worlds" Lex Luthor specifically says to Lois that he does not want to be saved by Superman, as he believes The Collector is saving Earth. Outside the bottled city of Metropolis, Superman continues fighting Brainiac and Metal-Zero. During their fight, Corben's emotions begin to infect Brainiac, and Corben tells Lois that he told The Collector to spare Metropolis and The Collector agreed. Therefore, if she dies, it will be Superman's fault. In Metropolis, Luthor tells Lois that Brainiac is the true hero, believing that he is saving Earth from its impending destruction. Meanwhile, Glen Glenmorgan is becomes delusional, saying he is in Hell the little man he saw earlier is The Devil. As Glenmorgan continues rambling, his assistant believes Glenmorgan took too many pills. Superman continues attacking Corben, until Corben throws Superman to an alien bottled city, causing its glass container to break. Grabbing a microsized building and using it as a spear, Superman impales Brainiac. Corben frees himself from Brainiac's control and begs Superman to save Metropolis. Reaching out to Metropolis, Superman grabs the micro-sized truck and recovers his Kryptonian Ship. Superman gives Brainiac one last chance to negotiate: Brainiac will return all the people he kidnapped to their native environments, or Superman will use his ship to reprogram Brainiac and force him to work for him. Brainiac refuses, so Superman throws his ship at his head. The ship's crystal computers grow inside Brainiac's head, causing him to explode. With Brainiac disabled, the ship's AI takes control of Brainiac's ship. Exhausted, Superman tells the AI to restore Metropolis to normal, and the AI complies. Metropolis is restored and its people are safe. Lois reunites with her father, Jimmy asks Steel if he will become a superhero, and Glenmorgan is arrested. Luthor escapes in his limousine, wanting some time alone to think about the recent events. At the Daily Star, editor-in-chief George Taylor congratulates Clark on his successful article against Glenmorgan, saying that his parents would be proud of him. He also tells Clark he should reconsider the offer the Daily Planet made him. Later, Clark returns to his apartment building and recieves a phonecall from Icarus, the mysterious person who informed him about the recent attacks on Metropolis. Clark asks Icarus if he is Superman, and Icarus denies this, saying that he is just a concerned citizen. Telling Clark they will talk again, Icarus hangs up and reveals himself to be Luthor. At the U.S. Army base, General Sam Lane tells an officer to get the comatose Corben the best medical attention possible, saying that Corben saved the world. Later, Clark and Mrs. Nyxly talk about his secret, and Mrs. Nyxly tells Clark that his secret is safe with her. In a press conference, the Mayor of Metropolis grants Superman the key to the city. Superman reveals his Kryptonian Origins to the press and says that he will help the people of Metropolis in any way he can. Lois asks Superman if he has a place he goes to be alone, and Superman does not answer. Later, Clark goes to the cemetery and talks to his parents's graves. Clark tells them that he has put his powers to good use, and now he feels like he has place in the world. Then, he changes into his Superman suit and flies towards space. Superman goes to the ship formerly owned by Brainiac, which he modified and now uses as a base of operations. Greeting the ship's AI, Superman continues watching over the planet. At Dinosaur Island, New Caledonia, Mr. Zarov and his assistant are hunting a dinosaur. As he recites the story of Nimrod, Zarov prepares his sniper rifle. He says that has killed everything that's ever lived and now, he has run out of challenges. When his assistant asks if he could kill a bulletproof man, Zarov replies that there is no such thing as bulletproof. Then, he shoots the dinosaur through the head, killing it. Appearing in "Superman Meets The Collector of Worlds" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Lex Luthor *Jimmy Olsen *Steel Villains *Brainiac *Metallo *General Sam Lane *Glen Glenmorgan *Nimrod The Hunter (Cameo) *'"Mystery Dwarf"' (Cameo) Other Characters *George Taylor (First Appearance) *Mrs. Nyxley *'Blake' Locations *Metropolis **Daily Planet *Smallville *'New Caledonia' **Dinosaur Island Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Brainiac's Skull Ship Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21410 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-superman-meets-the-collector-of-worlds/37-326821/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 08